mark_redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Malgus Bane
Malgus Bane (also known as Shinzon, Malguis, Malgy and Malgud) was a Human comedian, soldier, assassin and militant who was one the first members of the League of Shadows as well as a member the shadowy Court of Ravens; and later a member of the Injustice Gang. Biography Early life Malgus was born in Gloucester, England on April 27, 1977 to the comedian Chips Rockatansky and crime princess Nena Blowfeld. In 1982, at age five, his mother was killed and he somehow wound up being taken in and adopted by Mallory and Dessi Bane. The traumatic events would lead Malgus to forget about his birth parents and the entire adoption would remain unknown to the boy for many years. His adoptive father was a Sergeant in the British Army who had previously fought in the Falklands War. After his adoption, his new family moved back to Moffat, Scotland, where they had lived before Dessi had enlisted in the military. In his early twenties, Malgus began a pursuit to become a comedian. Bane got several gigs before his little amount of success forced him to give up on his career. Just before leaving the United States, Bane met the; in his own words; "comedy and criminal genius", the Joker. Taking pity on the young man for his failing career, which he found to be similar to his own career in his younger days, the Joker offered for him to join his criminal gang. Malgus accepted and the Joker took him under his wing as a priced pupil. Time in the military When he couldn't make ends meet, Bane joined the military during the Iraq War where he served in a squad led by Sergeant Normand Beard. A few weeks after deployment, Bane twisted his ankle and fell into a small pit where he remained for three hour. He was later found by Sergeant Beard pulled him out of the pit. While in the pit, Malgus had an asthma attack. Beard immediately got Bane to a field hospital. Bane recovered from incident, but was found to be not fit for combat and dishonorably discharged from the army after having learned that he had lied about not having asthma. Becoming a mercenary Breaking the Dark Knight Excommunication from the League of Shadows Personality and traits Malgus was afflicted with a severe case of asthma, which was the reason for his mask. Malgus was a fan of the musician Snoop Dog and his favorite song was "Drop It Like It's Hot". He also was a fan of the actor and comedian, Adam Sandler, and at times mimicked some of his roles even while in serious situations which became something he was noted for. During Malgus' own days as a stand-up comedian he often used the "Who's On first?" sketch. Malgus was also a fan of silent films, particularly comedies. Powers and abilities Relationships Friendships Joker Romances Miranda Tate Carmel O'Shaughnessy Appearances Notes and references Category:Humans Category:Males Category:British Army soldiers Category:Members of the League of Shadows Category:Members of the Court of Ravens Category:Comedians Category:Actors Category:Assassins Category:Members of the New Joker's Gang Category:Members of Whiplash Category:Blowfeld family